Himitsu
by ryuusei13
Summary: Kuroda Sakura, a model trying to hide her private life by using an alias. But what happens when the big boss's son seems to take note of her. How is she going to hide the fact that she's the same person in his class.
1. PROLOGUE

Hi! It's me. Haven't finished my old story but here's a new one. Don't hate me Tell me what you think. Don't forget to review!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

My name is Kuroda Sakura, 16 years old, currently attending Hyotei Gakuen High School.

"Onee-chan. Ohayou." That's my younger brother Haru, nine years old and attending Hyotei Gakuen Elementary school. He may be only nine but he's still mature for his age.

"Haru Ohayou. I'm almost done making breakfast so can you wake up Ren-nii and make sure he comes down.

"Hai." He said as he ran up the stairs. Soon I could hear screaming from upstairs. "Ren-nii, wake up! You have to go to school today! Breakfast is almost ready!" Soon I could hear two sets of feet coming down the stairs. Behind the short brown haired boy, came a tall black haired male with glasses. That's my Onii-chan, Kuroda Ren. He's 21 years old and a 2nd Year student in Waseda Unversity doing Drama.

And that's my family.

My parents? They passed away 4 years ago. I am sad that they aren't here anymore but at least I still have my onii-chan and otouto with me.

"What's for breakfast?" asked onii-chan as he gave a big yawn.

"We're having Western today, toast, sausages, baked beans and eggs." I said as I place the plates in front of the two of them. "I woke up late this morning so I didn't have much time to prepare."

"Onee-chan, it's alright. I always love Onee-chan's cooking." Replied Haru.

"Arigato, Haru." I loved him so much, he is so cute. And since he's the baby of the family, I felt he needed to be protected.

"Sakura, I'll be late today because of work so don't make dinner for me."

"Onii-chan, are you going to skip dinner? You know it's not good for you."

"Who says I will." he couldn't look me in the eye. Ren Onii-chan was a model. He took the job basically to support us. He is our guardian now that he's an adult. And apparently he inherited that pig headedness from our father, according to our mother.

"Mou Onii-chan. Since I don't have to work today, I'll make a bento and bring it to your workplace."

"Sakura you don't have to do that. I promise to eat something."

"Onii-chan you'll end up lying and say that you ate when you didn't."

"Ren-nii I think it's better you listen onee-chan." Laughed Haru.

"Ya! Haru what do you think you're laughing at." Said onii-chan as he grabbed Haru into a headlock.

"Ah, stop playing both of you. We're all going to be late." I turned to look at the clock. "It's already 8am. Haru, quickly eat your breakfast. Ren-nii you start school at 10 so I'll leave the dishes to you. And don't go back to sleep."

"Onee-chan I'm done."

"Haru, quickly get your stuff and let's go."

"Hai." He said as he ran back to his room.

I grabbed my bag and walked towards the entrance of the house while Onii-chan followed behind me. "Sakura."

"Hmm?" I replied as I put on my shoes.

"Thank you and be careful okay. It's not safe going to Kabuchicho at night."

"Onii-chan it's the least I can do especially since you're working so hard. And when haven't I been careful." He just ruffled my hair teasing me.

"Onii-chan you're messing up my hair."

"Haru, you're going to be late." Said onii-chan trying to change the subject.

"I'm coming." Said Haru as he ran down the stairs.

When Haru finished putting on his shoes, we both turned to Ren-nii and said "Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

-That night-

"Onii-chan, I'm almost there."

"I can't go out but I'll send someone to bring you in."

"ok."

"Sakura I've got to go now."

"See you in a while then." With that I closed my phone. I looked at my watch. It was already 7.

Kabuchicho was known as a red light district and since the sun was setting, I'd better hurry to the studio Onii-chan was working at. As I neared the building, I saw some people pacing around looking very worried. I wonder if they are the ones onii-chan said would bring me in. Still there were like 3 people, 1 person would have been enough. Onii-chan must be paranoid. As I walked up to them preparing to speak to them, their face became relieved. "Thank god you're here. Everyone's waiting for you." Without even saying a word, they dragged me into a room and made me sit down on a chair. One of the people who brought me in said "Hair and makeup quickly. We're already behind schedule."

Wait. What?

I quickly tried to explain myself. "Hey, wait. I'm not a model. I'm just here to give something to my big brother."

At the very moment, a young male came in screaming. "Akimoto-san, the female model Karin can't make it. She's down with a fever." The lady sighed heavily and I could see the stress on her face. "Can you find a replacement?"

"I'll try." Replied the male.

She quickly turned to me and said "Miss I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Its fine."

I got out of the chair intending to find Onii-chan but a familiar face appeared. "Izumi-san."

"Oh, Sakura-chan. I've finally found you. How did you end up here?"

"They mistook me for a model."

"That's not hard to believe."

"Where's onii-chan?"

"He's finishing up his solo shots. He was supposed to do some shots with a female model but she seems to be sick."

"So I've heard."

Before I knew it we were already in the studio. I watched as onii-chan pose. Truthfully, I enjoyed looking at him work. Watching him now, you wouldn't think that he was the same nerdy guy from this morning.

"Ok we're done." Said the photographer which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sakura."

"Onii-chan."

"Sorry you had to come all this way."

"It's fine. Anyway I made your favourite tempura and korokke."

"Arigato. Let's go over to the other side."

We sat at a table and opened the lunch box. "Is Haru asleep yet?"

"I told him to sleep early but I know he wouldn't go to sleep until 9. But don't worry I made sure that all the doors were locked before I left. I also asked Rei oba-san from next door to check up on him once in a while."

"That's good. Now all I have to do is worry about you. I better call a cab for you."

"Onii-chan I can take the train back. The station's not too far away."

"Still, it's not safe."

"But I promise to be careful."

"Truthfully I was hoping I could go back with you. I'm basically done with my shots but since the female model can't come, it's going to be hard to get a replacement. They might just let me go home if they can't find a substitute."

"Honto?" I know Onii-chan has been working really hard to support the both of us. Because of that he's become a rather famous model. I wanted him to get enough rest. Some people might say that I have a brother complex but the thing is Ren-nii and Haru are my only family left.

"It might happen but don't get your hopes up."

"I understand."

From nearby we could hear someone shout "Where is she?" The voice sounded like it belonged to lady from before.

I saw someone point towards us and the lady started to walk towards us. "I heard that you're Kuroda's imouto."

"Hai."

"I am Akimoto Sara, the person in charge of this photo shoot and the main photographer. I have a favour to ask of you." I could only nod in reply telling her to continue. "The female model that was supposed to come today couldn't make it and we can't find a replacement in such short notice. The thing is we need to submit the shots by 11am tomorrow so I need these photos to be taken by today. Please be our model. You can just follow your brother's lead. It won't be very hard."

"You want me to what?"

"The model that was supposed to do this photo shoot got injured and is now in the hospital."

"But why me? I'm not suited to be a model."

"On the contrary. Even though you have that old fashioned hair style and those glasses, you have wonderful features. And seeing as you are Ren-kun's sister, you should have some of your brother's skills. And if you are worried about remuneration, you will be paid the same amount as your brother even though you have no prior experience. But seeing as we're desperate, we need to make it worth your while."

"Well, I have to admit your deal is tempting."

"No way!" My brother suddenly shouted. "My sister will not model. I will not allow it."

"But onii-chan. It's more than what I would earn at the bakery for a single shift."

"Sakura."

"Please it's only once."

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and come to a decision. "Ok. Fine but only on one condition."

"We'll do our best to accommodate whatever it is."

"Disguise her." I think everyone just looked at onii-chan, wondering about his weird request. "I don't care. You can give her a wig and give her contacts. Just make it so people won't recognise her."

"Wow, I knew you were overprotective but this takes it to a whole new level." said Izumi-san.

"I just don't want her private life to suddenly become public if people start taking an interest in her."

"I understand where you are coming from. But I still can't understand why you're so worried. Just to be safe, we won't use her real name either. But we still have to put a name on the magazine. Even if it is an alias. So think about it for now. I'll want an answer by the end of the photo shoot." With that she walked off and started to direct people once more.

I too was dragged into some dressing room and felt myself being exploited. They plucked, rubbed and pulled my face and who knows what else. I will admit, I didn't really dress up or put make up much. But I still did some basic stuff like plucking my eyebrows and putting moisturiser everyday (which was bought by Haru and I would feel totally bad if I didn't use it). Was my face in such bad condition? I knew they were doing it for the photo shoot but did they have to use so much strength?

Somehow, after a good half an hour, the hair and makeup coordinators revealed their hard work. I couldn't believe it was me. They'd cover my brown hair with a dark blue almost black wig. I looked so different from my nerdy self.

The two women quickly called Akimoto-san to look at their finished work. She came in and looked at me and looked slightly taken aback. "Wow, you look better than I expected. Miharu-san, Megumi-san well done. Get her into the clothes now."

I followed another woman into another room. I was of course shocked at first when she bluntly told me to strip. I was somewhat reluctant but did as I was told. Truthfully I was really glad I did. The dress she made me put on was really beautiful but seriously complicated to put on. There seemed to be an infinite number of laces and ribbons to tie to who knows where.

I quickly stepped out as I was told and walked towards the set. I could feel people staring. Did I look weird?

Onii-chan got off where he was sitting and walked towards me. "Onii-chan, do I look weird?"

He could only smile and say "You look exactly like Oka-san. A younger version of her anyway."

"Arigato."

"Come let's go." He said as he pushed me forward.

"Sakura-chan." called Akimoto-san.

"Hai."

"You'll be taking some individual shots before taking those with your brother. I want to see how well you do. The theme is 'fantasy'. Don't think too much. Just let your body flow. Since we're on a tight schedule we'll be going on a fast pace. Don't get too overwhelmed. If you need something, don't be afraid to ask."

"Hai!"

"Let's get started then."

~3 hours later~

"Otsukaresama desu" said Akimoto-san, signalling the end of the shoot. "Sakura-chan. Thanks for agreeing to do this. We couldn't have finished today without you."

"Well I'm getting paid. Besides I had fun."

"Depending on how the photos come out, I might request your services again. But seeing how you worked today, it seems you have talent. Maybe even more than that arrogant obnoxious brother if yours."

I couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"Hey, I heard that." said Onii-Chan as he found himself a comfortable spot leaning on my back while putting an arm around my neck. "And there is no way I'm letting my sister model again."

"We'll see about that." smirked Akimoto-san as she walked off to pack her things. But she suddenly turned back to face us. "Before I forget, have you thought of a name you want to use?"

"We haven't come to a consensus yet though." I told her.

"Well, I actually have a suggestion." We both just started at her egging her on to tell us. "Truthfully, when I first saw you with that hair and makeup, I did a double take. With that coloured wig you looked almost like a famous model. Actually if not for your real hair colour, I might have actually thought you were her. But anyway, I was actually thinking you could use her first name as your alias. I'm not sure if you've ever heard of Hanabusa Yuki."

Onii-chan and I could only smile at that name. "What are you siblings smiling about? She was here before you were born so I highly doubt you knew about her. But seriously, what a waste. She was at her peak when she disappeared." She sighed thinking about that thought.

"We know who she is and why she disappeared."

Akimoto-san just gave us a confused look.

Onii-chan put her out of her misery by saying "Well, she had me."

Yes, our mom was Hanabusa Yuki. She was considered to be one of the top models in Japan. She even did some photo shoots for US magazines. But somewhere along the line, she met out dad, Kuroda Makoto. They fell in love. They found out that she was pregnant and mom didn't want to be a supermodel anymore. She wanted to be a mother. And the rest was history.

Akimoto-san was surprised but soon her shock turned into laughter. "I guess God must be giving me a second chance at my dream then." Now it was our turn to be confused by her words but we knew we shouldn't pry. We just waited till she calmed down, which she soon did. "So what do you think?" We both once again looked at her confusingly. "About my suggestion? Using the name Yuki."

I actually really liked the idea. I turned to face Onii-chan. He nodded.

"That's good. And I actually have another suggestion. Your family name is Kuroda and Kuro means black. So I was thinking that instead of Yuki, you could use BLACK YUKI. Using English would give it a more modern feel and black could give the image of you being an alter ego of the real one."

I felt excited by her idea. I loved it. I looked towards my brother again but instead of nodding he had a look of contemplation on his face. So instead I made the decision. "Akimoto-san I love it. Please let me use it."

"Hey wait I haven't given the okay yet."

"Onii-chan come on. It sounds cool."

Akimoto-san decided to intervene. "Ren-kun, your sister is growing up you should stop being so overprotective."

"Alright fine."

"So that's all settled. I now need to get back to work."

"Oh, Akimoto-san we would appreciate if you didn't let anyone know about our mom."

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me. And expect a copy of the magazine in your mail." She said as she waved goodbye before disappearing.

"Come on let's go home." said Onii-chan.

"Hai."

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	2. OPPORTUNITY

Hello here's the second chapter.

Thanks to Charmainelest and Princess Lied for reviewing. It made me really happy.

I'm also glad that I'm on your favourite and alert list but if you could leave a review it would make me even happier.

For new readers, welcome. I hope you enjoy and review.

For those who read 'Why Does Love Evade Me', I will be done with the next chapter. I think you should be able to expect it within the next 48 hours.

On with the story. And a Hyotei regular will appear in this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Opportunity**

It's been two weeks since that day. I was looking forward to seeing the pictures but I would have to wait for the magazine Akimoto-san promised us. I have to admit that I really had fun that day. I wouldn't mind doing it again. Though Onii-chan would probably have something to say about that.

That experience felt somewhat liberating. I felt myself become someone different and I didn't hate it. My body somehow easily moved to what Akimoto-san asked for. Maybe I was thinking too much. It was probably Akimoto-san's simple instruction that made it easy to follow.

I glanced at the clock on the wall behind me. It was 8.05. I was going to be late. I quickly finished the dishes and ran up to grab my bag. Onii-chan was on a shoot and would be back today while Haru was on class duties so he had to leave early this morning. I made it to the front door not before I almost tripped. Sometimes, I can't believe how clumsy I was.

As I was putting on my shoes I heard a knock on the door. I quickly finished tying my shoelaces before opening it to come face to face with a man in his twenties.

"Good Morning Miss."

"Erm, yes." He was dressed in a uniform so that meant he wasn't a salesman, which I was thankful for. I didn't have the time to listen to one rattle on about a product I wouldn't buy.

I think he heard the anxiety in my voice as he quickly got to the point. "I have a package her for Kuroda Sakura."

"That's me." I told him which signalled him to hand me the rather light package with a piece of paper on top of it.

"Sign here please." I did as I was told and he took the piece of paper before leaving.

I was too worried about time to actually care about what was in the package or who had sent it. Glancing down at my watch, I quickly stuffed the package in my bag and locked the door before breaking into a sprint.

Somehow I'd managed to reach school in the nick of time. Somehow, seeing the line of personal cars and chauffeurs leaving the school left me feeling a little jealous. If I had my own personal chauffeur, I wouldn't be late and have to run like a mad woman for the past 15 minutes to make sure I was on time.

You're probably wondering have a normal girl like me ended up attending a rich kid school like Hyotei. Well, it was simple. It was all paid for. Apparently our parents had attended this school and hoped we would do the same. Apparently it was where they met and fell in love. Somehow they'd already made preparations for all of us to attend. And having the principal as an old friend of our father did help. So all of us ended up attending Hyotei Elementary all the way to the high school division. Or in Haru's case he would. Our parents were definitely part of the higher society.

Otou-san's family owned a trading company but his interests only lied in medicine which led him to be a doctor and not a businessman. His family didn't really care since he was the fifth son and he was mostly left to his own devices while the others fought to be heir. Eventually the second son took over as he was deemed most worthy as the first son ended up having an affair and embezzled the company's money. It's not like we were close to anyone from Otou-san's family. Even when otou-san was around, they left us alone. To them, we were not worth their time because interacting with us provided no benefit.

Oka-san was from a traditional flower arranging family. She was actually meant to inherit the family business but she ran away to elope with Otou-san. She got disowned and since her parents which were our grandparents passed away, the Hanabusa culture and it's tradition was lost while most of its fortunes went to charities. Well, to say all the Hanabusa tradition and culture was lost wasn't really accurate. Our mother still retained some of it which she taught to us. So we could at least do simple flower arrangements, wear a kimono properly and pull off a proper tea ceremony. I had to admit, I made a good cup of tea.

Most of our relatives thought we had our eyes set on the family fortune so they didn't want to take care of us. And even if they had to we were treated badly. Somehow we managed to find a loophole that allowed us to live together and have Onii-chan as our guardian once he turned 18. (There probably is no such thing in the world but just humour me.) Luckily we also had access to our parent's inheritance. It wasn't exactly a lot but it was enough to allow us to make it through the days with Onii-chan's and my job.

As I sat at my desk waiting for the teacher to arrive which would signal the start of class, I remembered the package from this morning. I took it out of my bag and opened it. There in front of me was a copy of the May issue of 'TOP' magazine. And on the front cover was Onii-chan and me. Even though only half my face was shown, I still couldn't help but be stunned. I thought we would only be in like a section not the front cover.

I saw a piece of paper hidden below the magazine. I pulled it out and read the message on it.

_"Sakura-chan, you must be surprised. I knew I said your pictures would only be a section but since the higher ups liked it, I recommended that it go on the front cover. I loved how the pictures turned out. You really are talented. It seems you really have your mother's blood. I look forward to working with you again."_

I felt someone hovering over me so I quickly hid the note even before I could process Akimoto-san's words. I looked up to see some of my classmates. Of course, I was a little surprised. I never really talked to anyone of them seeing as I was always busy doing something. I was considered to be somewhat of a loner.

"Kuroda-san, is that the new issue of TOP magazine?" I nodded.

"How did you get it? It shouldn't be out for another week!" said another.

"I knew Ren-kun would be out in this issue but I didn't know he would be on the front cover."

"Kuroda-san, can we look at it?" another gushed.

"Sorry, I haven't had a chance to look at it either. But if you want you can look at it with me."

"Arigato!" They said as they took chairs and sat around my table. Slowly, I opened the magazine to that particular section. I could hear the squeals.

"OMG! He looks so cool."

"Ren is to die for."

"You can see him muscular body."

"I love him."

I knew Onii-chan was popular but not this popular. Onii-chan was lucky too. He just needed a bit of exercise and his abs would appear. Onii-chan was athletic too. He was the captain of the soccer team and was one of the best runners on the track team. Despite being busy with sports and a part time job, he was still able to remain first in school. He was considered to be the school idol despite our family status.

"The girl's pretty as well."

"She looks new."

"I love that dress she's wearing."

"I'm so jealous. She gets to be next to Ren."

"Who's BLACK YUKI? What does black mean?"

"Black means Kuro, Baka!"

"I'm gonna support her."

"Her body's really sexy. She's thin but her breasts are big."

I couldn't help but blush especially at the last comment. I was shocked too. I knew I looked different. Pretty even. But what surprised me was that I never knew that I was capable of such expressions or movements. And the fact is, I liked it.

Then I realised the last few comments were mostly made by male voices. I looked up to see a crowd had gathered around my small table.

"What are you all doing there?" It was the teacher. Everyone scrambled back to their seats. With one last look I placed the magazine below my desk.

It felt like a long morning before lunch came around. As soon as the bell rang, those girls came back to ask if they could see the magazine again. I lent it to them to look at it at their own pace since I was almost done with it anyway. And I wanted to be able to eat my lunch quietly while I thought about what to have for dinner.

"Seems like you're quite popular today."

I lifted my head to see the blue haired bespectacled boy in front of me. "Oshitari-san." Our relationship was kind of complicated. It was a like-hate relationship as you call it. I guess I could call him my friend. He was probably the only one who knew exactly what happened to my family. But that didn't stop him from making fun of me. I also hated the fact that he was so vague in everything he said. Getting a proper answer from him was like finding a needle in a haystack. But still at least he was someone I could talk to and I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. But, it's not like I could ever get any advice.

"So, how is it you of all people managed to get a copy of that magazine? That magazine is produced by one of my family's companies. I know it shouldn't be out till next week.

"Erm, haha." As much as I trusted him to not tell anyone else my secrets, he's the person I trust least to not use information against me. That's why he doesn't know Onii-chan is a model and I sure as hell am not telling him about me being in that magazine. "Well, Onii-chan got someone to send him a copy. I was already running late for school when the courier service arrived and so I stuffed it in my bag."

"Oh I see. It looks like your ability to respect a person's privacy is still lacking."

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but feel a bit insulted.

"Well, it's quite obvious since you're opening your brother's mail. And the last time, you were in my seat looking through my books."

"That was an accident. Your desk had the same books as mine and your seat was in front of mine. And that package was mine."

"So you finally admit it." He laughed. How can I be so stupid? "I already saw that the package was addressed to you." He already knew. And I feel like an idiot. "So how did YOU get it?" He emphasised to my already frustrated self.

"I met the photographer for the shoot of the front cover. I helped her and in return she gave me a copy. Is that wrong?"

"Hmm...That should be Akimoto Sara right?"

"Yup." Seems like he's somewhat satisfied with that answer.

"Interesting." Or not. I can never know what this fellow is thinking. He just seemed amused at my stare as he gave a small smile. "Aren't you going to eat your lunch?"

"Oh."

"See you then Sakura-san."

He is probably the most complicated guy I've ever met. I could only shake my head at that thought.

~That Night~

It was already 9. Onii-chan said he would be back at 8. I even made dinner for him. I had called him a few times but he didn't answer. And it was even raining. I hope nothing bad has happened.

Suddenly the phone rang. I rushed to pick it up. "Yes, this is the Kuroda residence."

"Sakura."

"Onii-chan. Where are you?"

"Sorry, I forgot to turn on my phone after I got off the plane. But I'm already on the way back."

"Mou. Then how long before you reach home?"

"I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

I could hear a voice say "Let me speak to Yuki-chan. Come on." it sounded like Izumi-san.

"No." I heard Onii-chan say firmly.

"I'll heat up dinner for you."

"Arigato."

"Onii-chan, does Izumi-san have something to tell me?"

"No." He quickly said. He sounded a little irritated. But it felt like Izumi-san had something important. Onii-chan must be tired so he's acting this way. I shrugged off that feeling.

"Okay. I'll see you soon then." After hanging up I quickly went towards the kitchen.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Onee-chan, was that Onii-chan?"

"He'll be back soon." I saw Haru rubbing his eyes. "Haru, you can go to sleep first. You have to wake up early tomorrow."

"No. I want to wait for Onii-chan."

I knew he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Apparently the males in the Kuroda family are insanely stubborn. I didn't want to argue so I asked "Would you like some hot chocolate while you wait?"

I knew I'd gotten his attention. "Yes, please." He answered excitedly. I couldn't help but adore my younger brother. Sometimes he was so easy to please.

I placed the food in the microwave as I headed over to the stove to make two cups of hot chocolate. As I waited for the water to boil I couldn't help but hope the rain would let up. It kind of depressed me sometimes. I just didn't feel like doing anything when it did.

Finally, I heard the sound of a car. I quickly picked up an umbrella rushed outside with Haru following behind. We were just in time to see Izumi-san's car pull up. I walked past the gate towards the door making sure the umbrella sheltered Onii-chan as he got out.

"Izumi-san, konbanwa."

"Sakura-chan, konbanwa. May I speak to you?"

"Eh?"

"The answer is going to be the same. Go home." said my brother. I could tell that he really wasn't in a good mood.

"Ren. At least let her hear me out."

"Onii-chan?" I couldn't help but feel confused. He looked at me giving me a small smile. But I knew it was forced. "Onii-chan, why don't you let Izumi-san in to talk about it? It seems like he has something important to talk about." I could see him feeling a little betrayed by the fact that I suggested that but I knew that it was the right thing to do. Besides I knew how persistent Izumi-san could be.

"Fine. But the answer will still be the same."

I quickly turned to Haru. "Haru, quickly get another umbrella for Izumi-san."

"Hai!"

Soon we found ourselves seated at the dining table. I knew we were here to talk but there was a tension in air that made it hard to start. It was all probably because of Izumi-san's wanting to talk with me that led to Onii-chan's foul mood.

"So, Izumi-san what is it you wanted to talk about with Onee-chan?" asked Haru.

I saw him take a careful glance at Onii-chan. I guess it was to make sure that Onii-chan didn't show any signs of jumping him or wringing his neck. "Well, Sakura-chan. It's actually regarding the photo shoot."

"Don't tell me they can't pay me." Sorry to sound calculative but money is really important especially since our family only has ourselves to count on.

"Don't worry our agency has received the money. We'll be putting your share in Ren's account." I breathed a sigh of relief. "What I wanted to talk to you about is something different." I made sure to listen carefully seeing that he took a deep breath which signalled that it was important. "Usually from time to time a model's photos will be sent to the higher ups to see how they are doing and to decide if they should continue the contract. Well, Ren's photos from that photo shoot was sent to them and they've become interested in you. They feel you have potential and with the compliments from Akimoto-san, they want to hire you."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. But Onii-chan apparently did. "I am not going to let her do that."

"But the casting managers were really enthusiastic about her. I wanted to say I didn't know about her but they forced me to. They even threatened my job."

"Enough of your pitiful story. I don't want to hear about. I know my own family comes before you. You are not even important to me."

"But Ren, this is a chance for your family to earn more money."

"I am enough to look after this family." He stood up from where he was sitting and glared in the direction of Izumi-san. "Izumi you've already said your piece so I suggest you go."

I knew Onii-chan was overprotective of me and Haru so I knew he was capable of being unfriendly when it came to us. The fact that Onii-chan had a black belt in karate and a third grade dan in kendo made me rush even more to get Izumi out. I led him to the door and passed him the umbrella. "You can use it. Your car doesn't have one does it?"

"Ren wouldn't appreciate you doing this."

"I'm sorry about Onii-chan. He can get too overprotective sometimes."

"I've learnt."

"You're tired and so is Onii-chan. I'm sure he didn't mean it when he said you aren't important. You'll both feel better after you sleep."

"Thank you. But the offer..."

"I'll think about it. But in the meantime don't talk about it in front of Onii-chan."

"I understand."

~Later~

It had been a few hours since the incident in the kitchen. I was meant to be fast asleep but it seems sleep evaded me. The offer was going through my mind. Pros and cons. Was it something I wanted?

Then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." Slowly the door revealed a depressed looking Haru.

"Onee-chan, can I...?" Before I even let him finish his sentence I patted the empty space next to me on my bed and he knew what he was allowed to do. He laid next me and I put an arm around his waist to hug him whole I stroked his hair with the other. "Onii-chan was scary today."

"I know. He's probably just tired."

"I know. But it's not often that Onii-chan acts like this. Onee-chan you can't sleep?"

"Not really."

"Were you thinking about something? Is it about the model offer?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking if I should let this opportunity pass by?"

* * *

Hope you enojyed it. Please review. Even just a few words would make me happy. If you have any questions, I would be glad to answer them.

Atobe should appear within the next two chapters. Sorry he's taking so long to appear.


	3. FIGHT

New Chapter! It's long too. And here is the appearance of his majesty. I hope you like it! But truthfully, I'm not too confident in how it's written.

Now on to thank you's:

**Firstly**, reviewers for actually taking he time to write something. I want to reply to your reviews more personally. So if you ask a question I will reply:

**KL93: **I hope my writing flows in this chapter too. But I don't really think it does. Do you like Oshitari? Should I have a love triangle or should I make him just a good friend. Hmm...Tell me what you think and thanks for reviewing.

**SparkyXD: **The iphone rules doesn't it. I do most of my writing there. Though I still prefer to use the computer to write though. I just don't really have much time to do so. I hope it gets more interesting for you though :) And thank you for reviewing.

**demontwin: **Thanks for liking my story and I hope you continue to do so. I hope this is fast enough for you. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to review!

**chillybean: **Thanks for thinking my story is good. I hope I won't disappoint you and thanks for reviewing!

**Secondly**, I want to thank those who subscribe to my story I guess. I'm not saying I'm not happy you don't subscribe but it disappoints me when its only a alert. I'm happy when I check there is a mail from but when it's not a review, I just feel like deleting the mail. Call me a self-centred person for needing reviews but they feed me to write more. I don't want to end up putting a minimum review count before i post the next chapter. I don't care if you flame me, it's fine. At least I know you've read my story.

**Lastly**, for those first time readers. Thank you for clicking to choose to read my story. I hope I won't disappoint you. And please REVIEW!

Thank you and here's the chapter after my incessant rambling.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : FIGHT**

"Onii-chan. Let me model. I want to do it." As soon I said those words, the coffee he was drinking was sprayed all over the kitchen floor.

"WHAT!"

"I talked it over with Haru last night. We both know that you don't want to be a model. You're only doing it for the money. We know your dream is to be a doctor. We don't want you to give it up for us."

"Well, that's what an adult is supposed to do. Besides even if I did, where are we going to get the money for medical school? It's way more expensive than a normal course in university." he replied calmly.

"Then take the money we'd set aside for both mine and Haru's education. It should be enough. If not we can take a loan."

"Sakura are you crazy? How do you expect to live after we do that? Both you and Haru need to go to university."

"No we don't. Not now anyway. By the time you become a doctor and start earning money I'm sure we'll have enough money by then."

"Sakura, not all doctors earn loads of money and if I did. It would only work for Haru since he's still young. You're graduating in 2 years. How are we supposed to get the money by then? Sakura please stop all this foolishness."

"But..."

"Sakura. Stop this."

"Onii-chan!"

"Sakura this is the end of this discussion. I don't want to hear about this anymore." He stood up from where he was sitting and said "I'm leaving." He quickly got his stuff and headed out the front door.

Argh! Why couldn't he just listen!

It was fair to say my mood for the rest of the day wasn't exactly very welcoming nor pleasant. Somehow, I managed to make it through the first half of school without much problems. Now I just needed to eat and hopefully my mood would be better. I was a little too frustrated this morning to make anything so I decided that I would buy my lunch instead.

But despite my sour mood, this one person was still around. He followed me to the cafeteria and didn't stop to poke at my mood in his own 'special' way. It's as if he's having fun doing it. He was testing my patience to see if I would crack. Like putting pressure on a balloon and waiting for it to burst. The only most infuriating guy who could do this was none other than Oshitari Yuushi.

The crappy thing was I couldn't tell him why to shut him up. Even just telling him I had a fight would just lead to more incessant questions that I didn't want to answer.

"You know rumours are going to appear saying that you aren't as nice as you seem. They might think you're a person with a hidden agenda." I didn't want to reply him and give him the satisfaction that I was bothered by his taunt. And he gave a small laugh as if he knew I was irritated.

"So Sakura-chan." you only used the -chan suffix when he was having fun, a lot of fun at my expense. "Why don't you just tell me what's gotten my Sakura-chan all ruffled up?" I hated the way he said 'my' as if I was a toy to be played with.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Of course not. If not, I'd be somewhere else."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Now where would all the fun be if I did that?"

I just snapped. I slammed my hands down in the table and turned to stare at him "I'm not some form of entertainment for you. You may find it fun to taunt me but it pisses me off. Seriously why does no one listen to me? First, Onii-chan and now you. Am I that insignificant that no one wants to listen to me?"

Only when I stopped talking did I feel my slightly heavy breathing. I didn't realise I had been screaming as I felt the eyes of everyone on me. I quickly grabbed my things and attempted to leave the cafeteria. But before I could even make it past the table and much less the door, a hand held me back. "Sakura-san."

"Oshitari-san. Let me go. I just want some peace and quiet is that so hard to ask for. I already have a stubborn man to deal with at home, I don't need another one in school who doesn't listen all to bother me."

"Sakura." I could actually see a worried look on his face. It felt so foreign. It like he was actually worried. But I wasn't in a nice mood to take pity of it.

"I don't think I'm that close with you to actually let you call me by my name and especially not without a suffix. So let go of me now!" I shouted once more.

He let me go and I took that as a sign to quickly head for the door. However, as I wasn't looking up to avoid all the stares at me, I couldn't see that someone was right in my path to the door. I ended hitting the person with a soft thump and falling with my butt making contact with the hard cold floor.

"Oww."

"Who dares to attempt to bruise Ore-sama's God-like body?" The way that person spoke. I knew who it was. But I could only hope that it wasn't. I slowly tilted my head upwards and sighed. I could just feel my day get worse. Like it wasn't bad enough.

I didn't want any more trouble so I quickly said "I'm sorry."

"Seeing as Ore-sama is feeling gracious, he shall forgive you. So commoner, you can be on your way." He turned to a tall tan man in front and said "Kabaji, let's go."

"Usu." replied the taller male as he went forward and held the doors open for our school's resident diva.

Seeing him walk forward and I quickly tried to gather my fallen items. I turned around to grab my paper bag containing my half eaten sandwich. From the corner of my eye, I could see Oshitari-san get up from his place and walk towards me. But, he suddenly started to run. It just made me want to get out of this place faster. I really didn't want to have to deal with him. However, I felt something collide with my head. It was sliding down my hair and my face. I took a piece of it and saw that it was a piece of spaghetti covered in tomato sauce. The next few seconds caused me to drop the bag I was holding. I felt several more items make contact with my body. I didn't want to know what they were. Some were even cold and slimy. I just felt disgusting.

"Stop!" A voice commanded. Only then did the food stop from being hurled at me. "Ore-sama demands to know what is going on." I could only wonder if he did it because he felt pity for me. But I noticed the small splash of green on his sleeve. That must have been why he stopped it all. And I was right. "Who dares to put a stain on Ore-sama's clothes?"

A girl stood up and said "Atobe-sama, we're sorry but we didn't mean too. This girl was disrespecting Oshitari-sama by shouting at him. And she even dared to dared to harm Atobe-sama's body. We can't forgive her."

"I know you love Ore-sama but didn't you see the magnanimous Ore-sama forgive the commoner girl. Besides even if you wanted to teach her a lesson. You should use words and not such unsightly and un-ladylike means. It's just plain disgraceful."

"Atobe-sama, please forgive us." cried another girl.

"Ore-sama is distraught and embarrassed by such abysmal behaviour that Ore-sama does not wish to forgive you. However, seeing that Ore-sama is in a forgiving mood today, you shall be granted Ore-sama's forgiveness."

You could hear sounds of girls going 'KYA!' while others couldn't stop commenting how great the insufferable twit was. "Oh Atobe-sama you are so kind and handsome."

"Oh Atobe-sama I love you!"

"Marry me!"

"Now, now. Ore-sama knows that you are impressed with Ore-sama's kind demeanour but Ore-sama needs to go freshen up to look presentable. Therefore Ore-sama will take his leave now." I seriously hate him with all his Ore-sama crap. He thinks he's better than everyone because he has loads of money. I bet he doesn't even know how hard it is to earn money with everything being handed to him on a silver spoon.

"Commoner, get up." I heard him say. I looked up to see him standing right in front of me. Was he referring to me? I just threw him a 'What do you want?' look.

"Commoner do you wish to stay in that state. Ore-sama is graciously providing you with a means to be free of that state which hurts Ore-sama's eyes. Do you not wish to not accept Ore-sama's charitable invitation?

Before I could even retort that I wasn't some charity case to be pitied, I heard someone whisper into my ear "Just follow him." I turned my head around to see Oshitari-san kneeling beside me. "I know you probably feel like screaming back at him but just resist it. Come on." He said as he helped me up. I don't know why but I felt myself listening and letting him lead me to follow behind the pompous man.

As soon as we passed through those doors I heard someone breathe a sigh of relief. "Oshitari, do you feel relieved. You better be more prepared if you want your woman to be safe."

"What!" I screamed. "I definitely have no such relationship with this jerk."

"Sakura-san, you hurt me with those words." I just scowled at his reply. "Atobe, you have a private shower don't you?" He asked.

"Yes. In the student council president's office."

"Can you let her use it? She definitely needs a bath."

"Gracious Ore-sama was already planning on doing so. Ore-sama would not leave a lady in this state though whether she can be considered one is something that needs to be debated."

Seriously what is wrong with this jerk. Every word that comes out his mouth is insulting. In his mind, he probably thinks that even being able to speak to 'Ore-sama' should be considered an honour. I should just give him a good smack in the face.

"Don't." I felt Oshitari-san hold onto my hand. I didn't even realise I actually about to do it. "If you're going to do it, at least do it after he's let you use his shower." I couldn't help but smile at that thought. "So just calm down and take off your jacket." I looked at him apprehensively. "It's filthy so take it off. Here put this on." Only then did I notice he wasn't wearing his brown blazer. I quickly said "No."

(I'm too sure is their blazer brown? - If I'm wrong tell me. But technically they are in high school so their uniform could have changed. Haha. Oh well. I shall stop rambling.)

"Do you hate me that much that you don't even want to touch anything of mine?"

"No. But like you said I'm filthy. I'll get dirty if I use it."

"Oh."

"Erm...Oshitari-san about all the screaming just now. I'm sorry I took out my frustrations in you. I didn't really mean everything I said."

He just smiled and said "It's fine. I know you were frustrated and yet I still pushed you for answers. I guess I shouldn't have taken your patience for granted."

"What are the two of you doing? Don't make Ore-sama wait. Do you not know that Ore-sama's time is precious?" So putting aside our conversation, we quickly followed his highness so as not to waste his precious time.

The path we took felt unfamiliar to me. I never knew we could walk this way. Thinking about it, I didn't know where the student council office was. Actually all I knew was that it was exclusive. Only the most popular or most worthy could enter. Either you got voted in or got approved by the student council president. I knew that Oshitari-san was in it as the treasurer. Being in the tennis club and being one of the top students made it easy for him to enter.

Soon we in front of a pair of large wooden oak doors. Above it in gold lettering read 'Student Council Office'. As soon as the doors opened I couldn't help but be impressed.

There were ten high quality mahogany desks with five on each side of the room. Each table was adorned with the name and position of a member of the council. The whole wall was actually bookshelves filled with books. The floor was covered by a high quality wool carpet. On both sides there was a small opening. On the left, I could tell it led to a pantry. Seeing the tea set, I knew it was made by one of the best craftsman in Japan, Ichimura Gin. On the right, it was contained a sofa set and I could spot a wide screen television. I couldn't help but wonder how insanely expensive all this cost. No wonder the council was so exclusive. But at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder who was paying for all these. I hope it wasn't our school fees.

But, we found ourselves in front of yet another pair of similar wooden doors. Instead of just opening them, I saw his highness take out a key to unlock the door. I saw that the door open to reveal an even fancier room. "Welcome to Ore-sama's office." The desk was larger and had more intricate designs carved into it. The huge glass windows were covered by deep maroon drapes. The walls too were bookshelves that were filled with books.

I saw him walk towards the right side of the room. There was actually a door there hidden by the bookshelves. He told me "Follow Ore-sama" I did as I was told as I was still awestruck but the facilities of the student council. The first thing I saw was a huge king sized bed. I could only think of glaring at him trying to demand an answer.

"Stop staring at Ore-sama like that. Ore-sama has high standards. There is no way you would fit onto that category."

"Then why have we come here." I said feeling offended while still glaring at him.

"Stop with the glaring. It just makes you even more unattractive. And if you had looked around Ore-sama's private room more carefully, you might have noticed the bathing facilities." He commented as he pointed behind him. Only then did I notice the bathroom and felt like a total idiot especially with my blushing. "So go clean yourself and be honoured to be able to use Ore-sama's private bathroom. And shouldn't you be showering Ore-sama with praises right about now."

"Erm...thank you." He eyed me wondering if there more to come. "Very much." I quickly added. I seriously hoped this person would grow up someday.

"Very well then. Oshitari go to the school store and get this commoner a new uniform. In the mean time you may use Ore-sama's fine made Italian clothes." He said as he handed me a white button up shirt and cotton pants. "You'll find all you require inside."

I stepped into the small room and I could immediately tell it probably cost a bomb to build. The white parquet floors seemed to shine and the taps and handles were gold in colour. I wouldn't be too surprised if it were real gold.

I quickly stripped and headed into the shower. As the hot water hit against my body, I could feel some of the tension being released. Getting the unknown substances off my body was definitely a plus. I made sure to be quick as I didn't want to overstay my welcome. Drying myself with a towel that was there, I quickly changed into the clothes only to find they were much to large for me. The shirt went all the way down to just above my knees. I was taller than most girls but it seems I was still much shorter than his majesty. I was 168cm but he like what 180cm?

(I know Atobe's like 175cm but let's just say he's 180cm in my story. Let's just say he grew.)

I stepped out hoping that a new uniform had already been prepared. I looked through the door to see him sitting at his desk looking through some paperwork.

"Erm..." I said hoping that it would catch his attention.

"Are you done?" He said as he turned his chair around so that he would face me. "What are you wearing?" He demanded.

"What do you mean? I'm wearing what you gave me."

"What about the pants I gave you."

"Well, your clothes are too big for me. The shirt almost reaches my knees so I see no point in wearing the pants."

"Still a lady should not be seen in such a manner. It can be misleading."

"Misleading to who? No one else is here. Weren't you the one who said I didn't meet your high standards and when was I promoted to being a lady?"

"Well, Ore-sama is a gentleman. Ore-sama would never do such things. And what Ore-sama means is that you are on the path to becoming a lady by Iooking more ladylike without all that rubbish stuck to you. You look prettier without that country bumpkin hairstyle and fuddy duddy glasses. Where are your glasses by the way?"

"One of the lenses cracked so I can't use it. I assume it broke when people were throwing stuff at me."

"Well, since your plight was caused by Ore-sama's fans, Ore-sama shall pay your new uniform and glasses, commoner."

"Seriously, if you call me a commoner again I might just deck you."

"Then how do you expect Ore-sama to refer to you?"

"I have a name you know."

"Then let Ore-sama know it so that you may be honoured by having Ore-sama remember your name."

He really thinks everyone worships the ground he walks on. Truthfully, I really didn't want to let him know my name. But it had to be better than being called a commoner. "Kuroda, Kuroda Sakura."

"Hmm...Sakura? That is a name worthy of befitting a lady. Then Kuroda-san how much are your glasses?"

"I don't need your money or your pity. I'm fine without any of it. And it's not like I need a pair. They are just reading glasses. I'm just too lazy to pack them up and take them out when needed so I just leave them on."

"You think Ore-sama pities you. Wouldn't that insult you?" I couldn't help but smile at that statement even though he'd been insulting me the whole time through his conversation with me. "Ore-sama just doesn't wish to owe you anything."

"It's fine. I have a spare pair back home."

He just sighed again. This time actually walking towards me as if to confront me. "Just let Ore-sama pay for it." He said almost demanding.

"Why are you so hung up about it? I told you its fine."

I suddenly felt my back hit the wall and he slammed both his hands on the wall caging me in, preventing me from escape. I didn't realise I had been unconsciously walking back from seeing the anger in his eyes. One look and I knew that I shouldn't cross him. "Because Ore-sama is sick of people who try to blackmail Ore-sama and extort money from him. Ore-sama is sick of having to deal with such cases nor does Ore-sama have time to waste on such things. Doing such things disrespects Ore-sama. And Ore-sama does not wish to take any risk, even a small one from a commoner like you."

I guess even a guy like him has his own problems. But still. The way he said it just rubbed me the wrong way. "You said you did not wish to insult me. However, by saying that you are insulting me. I am not such a person to extort money from you. If you are that distrustful of people do you want me to write it in black and white that I owe you nothing?" I could see he wanted to say something as I saw his previously angry and frustrated soften. But I wasn't done. Once I started I couldn't stop. "Since you are that distrustful of people, you must know that the 'love' of your fans is superficial. You think everyone worships the ground you walk on but you know the only thing they want is your name, money and looks and if you take that away, you are just a pompous stuck up jerk. You think the world revolves around you but guess what, other people have a life. And they have their own problems too. I'm not one of your fangirls nor do I wish to be. I would rather not associate myself with you or your kind. I've had enough of rich people and their self-centred ways."

I continued to stare at him daring him to retort. Through his onyx eyes, I could see an array of emotions pass through them. I knew he was probably mad at me. But I didn't care. He's a jerk and putting me in this position didn't make me feel comfortable. Adding on the fight with my brother this morning, I didn't want to give way and be nice anymore He broke our eye contact and turned his head away and said through gritted teeth. "You don't even know Ore-sama. Don't say those things as if you do. You have no right."

"Even so, you have no right to command someone to give you respect when you haven't even earned it."

"How dare you speak to Ore-sama this way."

"There you go with your Ore-sama this and your Ore-sama that. If that's not the sign of a self-centred narcissistic fool then what is.

I didn't know how long we just stood there just staring at each other but we both knew that the person who looked away first would lose.

"Erm...Atobe kaichou. I have question about the budget." We both turned to where the voice came from. It was a boy who had just walked through the doors. Once he spotted us he just gasped. "Gomenasai. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll come back later." He said before running out and closing the doors behind him.

Oh crap. This is not good. If he tells people what he saw. It could lead to a load of trouble. I quickly pushed him out of the way and ran out after the boy. However, as I was about to pass through the doors to get out of the student council room, the doors opened to reveal Oshitari-san and thankfully my new uniform. But I ended up I losing that kid. He looked at me and just said "Oh. I see."

"See? What do you see?"

"Well there is this freshman, Iori who was going down the stairs screaming and babbling that Atobe was committing adultery. I'm guessing he saw Atobe and you in this state and assumed the worse.

I'm so screwed. My peaceful high school life is gone.

* * *

I'm wondering if I should make an Atobe POV of their confrontation. I originally just wanted to have the story just in the main character's POV only. But I think it's gonna be hard. And don't you want to read what our majesty feels too. And another question. Do you think Oshitari should have a bigger role: Friend or love rival?

Tell me what you think.

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading and **review**!


	4. DECISION

Sorry for taking longer than usual. I usually want to release new chapters for both of my active stories at the same time so that I don't end up focusing on one and neglecting the other. I was facing a little bit of writer's block.

**Just to let reader's know, for now I will not be instating the minimum review rule before I release the next chapter as I am satisfied. However, if reviews do go down I will not hesitate to do so.**

Now on to thank you for my reviewers:

**chillybean:** I hope you don't think Atobe's POV is too short. Though I have to say in his 3 paragraphs I have never seen so many Ore-sama.

**dJhAmystery:** I hope you like the Atobe POV. I just realised Oshitai's POV is even longer. Hmm…love rival. We shall see :)

**Twisted Rose:** Thanks for the compliments. You too want Oshitari as a love rival. I have something in mind but I'm not telling. Himitsu. You'll have to continue to read to find out :)

**KL93:** I have taken your suggestion into mind. I can understand why you can be sick of love triangles because it's always the same story. But sometimes it gives authors something to write about. But I won't guarantee if there will or will not be a love triangle.

**demon twin:** Oooo. I hope people haven't thought you've gone crazy but I'm glad you enjoyed that part.

**amberstorm:** I know. He's Oshitari Yuushi. He spells trouble doesn't he? Ore-sama, I have lots of it again. I wonder if I actually used it too many times.

**Iris Butterfly:** Doesn't look like those problems will end anytime soon though :) A love rival too huh…Like I've told other readers, you will have to continue reading to find out.

**priestesz27:** I hope I haven't gone overboard with his character and all the ore-samas. I hope you'll enjoy his POV though!

**XxMichyBabyxX:** I'm happy that you enjoyed that line, though I have to admit 'adultery' isn't the right word. It's actually 'fortification'. I was too lazy to find the correct term. Sorry. But you get what I mean.

**Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read and write something. I hope you will continue to do so.**

On with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: DECISION**

-ATOBE POV-

I can't believe that girl. Not only does she dare harm Ore-sama's beautiful body not just once or twice but thrice. To even insinuate that Ore-sama sleeps around and to even do it in school. Even if Ore-sama did, it's not like she was any better. To even dare to come out dressed like that. She didn't even notice her wet hair was making areas of the white shirt see through that I could see her pink bra. It's like asking someone to come and sleep with her. Do you know how many men would take advantage of such a situation? No one else on the room, a bed and a room with a lock where the sole key was with male. It's not like she wasn't pretty or anything. She had an hour glass figure and wasn't one of those insanely thin people. She had fats in all the right places which made her breasts relatively large. Even though she said that the shirt was too long, it wasn't long enough to cover those slender legs of hers. To top it all off, her eyes were an amazing shade of green that made her look familiar. I felt like I had seen her face somewhere before.

But of course, Ore-sama is a gentleman and can control himself. So Ore-sama would never take advantage of her. Also, the fact that she has offended Ore-sama in so many ways just puts me off. A commoner should know her place when speaking to someone of a higher class.

If it were just the two of us, Ore-sama may just overlook it but for her to have been seen with Ore-sama dressed that way by a first year. The trouble that will be caused with all the rumours, Ore-sama can think of all the headaches Ore-sama will get in trying to clear them up. She further challenged Ore-sama when she returned with Oshitari behind her after pushing Ore-sama's gorgeous body to run after that first year. After changing into her new uniform she gave Ore-sama one final glare and stomped on Ore-sama's foot before making her exit. She should be thanking Ore-sama for his graciousness. And to have Oshitari laugh at that situation has just hurt Ore-sama's pride. Ore-sama cannot forget this embarrassment. Ore-sama will make sure she pays.

-OSHITARI POV-

I know that I went a little too far today. But Sakura-chan was one of the few girls I could actually hold a conversation with. It was fun to see her reaction. It wasn't because I treated her as a toy but because I liked her. I guess you could say I wanted to know more about this interesting person. She was different from other girls. Other girls would be thinking about love and boys. But all she had was money, family and swimming. I knew she lost her parents and grew up simply. But I know she works hard for what she wants. She has managed to achieve what she wants. With her part time job at the bakery, she manages the household, finds time for the swimming club and places in the top 15 in exams.

I will admit that as the heir to medical empire, I am busy but I don't think I'm as busy as her. I'm still able to pass off some of my work to others and I don't have to deal with the nitty gritty details of the household. I guess you could say she was someone I admired. If I had to marry someone, it would be had to be someone like her.

But something about her felt untouchable. Even from the first time I met her. I still remember it was the first few days of school of our first year. I'd seen her before in middle school since we had some of the same classes but I never really noticed her since she mostly kept to herself. With those glasses it was hard to take interest in her. It may sound superficial but looks are the first thing one sees.

It was after tennis practice where I got to see an interesting scene where Atobe trashed the current captain in a match 6-1. I guess even the captain couldn't handle his highness's prowess. I was on my way home and it was rather late. Most people had already gone home. I was heading towards the gate when I passed by the swimming pool. I heard the sound of water splashing. If I wasn't wrong, the school's pool closed by 6pm. It was already 7. Not only that, it was still spring so the water should be on the cold side. Let's just say I was curious and had some free time on my hands so I went to take a look. I guess what I saw shocked me. I could see her hourglass figure and long slender legs. She had her eyes closed as she floated in the water. The calm expression on her face made it look as if she was one with the water. If I had to describe her, I'd had to say she looked like a water nymph. When she revealed those emerald green eyes of hers, I couldn't help but catch my breath.

"Kuroda Sakura!" someone called her. And she broke out of her trance which caused me to break out of mine as well. The girl in front of me was the girl that sat behind me in class?

"Mou, Sensei you gave me a fright."

"I'll give you more than a fright if you don't get out now. I told you to be out by 6 and return the key to me."

"Eh is it already 6?"

"It's already 7!"

"Eh!"

"Kuroda!"

"Gomenasai, I must have lost track of time."

"So hurry and get out. Seriously, have can you swim in this weather. I swear one day, you're going to die from pneumonia."

"Sensei, how can you curse your student like that?"

"Aren't I allowed to? Besides it's not cursing. It's scolding."

"Hai, hai." With that she got out of the pool.

With the moonlight shining on her and with the water covering her body, I could see her whole body glow. With one more look at her, I left. You might say it was lust and I might agree since I was a hot blooded male but even more than that, it just felt like beauty. I couldn't help but be attracted to it. This hidden side of this girl. I couldn't help but find it interesting. I couldn't help but want to know more.

Since we were in the same class and she sat behind me, I took it as an opportunity to talk to her. And I guess from then on, I started my "inquiries" of her. And to her our love-hate relationship.

-SAKURA POV-

I can't believe this. It's been an hour since lunch ended and it seems what that first year had seen had spread like wild fire. And the worse thing was people and especially the fangirls were suspecting that it was me. How could I tell? Well, the death glares and whispers behind my back should be enough to justify it. Maybe I was overreacting but you can never be too careful with fangirls.

And the situation with Oshitari, I was totally getting the lash back from it. I've already had three confrontations and I don't know how many more I can take. I may have to start fearing for my life.

Great and now here comes one of the sources of all my troubles.

"Sakura-san."

"How may I be of service, Oshitari Yuushi-san."

"Hmm, that sounds nice?" I looked at him confusedly. "The way you said my name. I wouldn't mind if you called me Yuushi."

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Seriously, stop with all the vague round about answers. Would it kill you to just use 'yes' or 'no' once in a while? And are you crazy? Calling you by your first name would give the fangirls even more reason to attack me."

"Firstly, yes I can use 'yes'. Secondly, I am serious about you calling me by my first name. And lastly, are you telling me that the fangirls have hurt you already?" There it was again. That worried look that felt so foreign.

"We just had some 'talks'. I have a feeling that they suspect I'm the girl who supposedly committed adultery with Ore-sama. I should be fine for the next few days."

"If that's the case, I'll walk you home."

"What for? It's just going to give them an even bigger reason to come after me."

"You know I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Don't you have tennis practice or something? Aren't like the prefectures coming up or something."

"Oh? I didn't think you would be interested in tennis. And no I don't, not today. Though I have that absolutely boring meeting with the student council. But I wonder if Atobe will even be in the mood to hold it after all this ruckus today. Still, Atobe is awfully professional. Hmm...what a choice...guess I'm going with you then."

"No way in hell. You're the treasurer, if his highness finds out you're with me, he'll be even angrier. Who knows what he'll do then. I'm sure his already plotting his revenge."

"I don't think he'll do anything very drastic like making you lose your house. But if I know Atobe he won't be very creative. He'll probably be kind of childish in his methods actually." Thinking of a childish king, I couldn't help but give a small laugh. I could totally imagine it. "Still I'll be bringing you home."

"Oshitari-san you really don't have to."

"I told you to call me Yuushi. You know with a single shout, I could give the fangirls a reason to attack you right now."

"Sadistic bastard. What kind of gentleman threatens a lady?"

"Didn't Atobe say that you being a lady was debatable. And such foul words should not be coming out of your mouth if you want to be one." That totally touched a nerve.

"Seriously, if you are going to be like this and insult me I'm going to disown you as my friend."

"Gomen, gomen. I was just joking. Still that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to bring you home."

"Fine I'm too lazy to argue but it's your funeral."

"And what may I ask do you mean by that?"

"Just that Onii-chan is home and he might just hit you if you walk me back. Not to mention why you actually did. Just mentioning it may be for my safety. He might just hurt you to get an answer on who was threatening me and finding out you were the source he might just kill you."

I was hoping that would scare him off but apparently this was Oshitari Yuushi we were talking about. "I'll be looking forward to meeting this older brother of yours." Now I'm officially screwed.

~After School~

Somehow, I'd managed to convince him to leave the school separately and meet at the bus stop nearby. Though in return, I promised to call him Yuushi. Fortunately, it was only when we were alone.

"Oshitari-san."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Yuushi?

"Yuushi-san since you're walking me home, can I ask why?"

"Much better. Don't you know why?"

"Seriously, if you say it's because it's fun, I might just hit you."

"I'm hurt. Just to let you know. I don't think of you as toy or some form of entertainment. I hang around you because I like you. You're different and fun to be around." I will admit I was kind of touched. I knew he wasn't a bad guy but that was the nicest thing he'd ever said to me.

"Thanks."

"And to answer your question. I'm walking you home because it might be dangerous. I've dealt with fangirls before and when they get that crazed look in their eye, you know trouble is coming. I've seen some do some horrible things. The good ones just threaten, the bad ones can do such things as getting violent, bullying and even getting the girls they prey on raped. And we are in a rich kid school, so things are a lot worse with money involved." I've heard stories just never ones these terrible. Who knew girls could be so scary. "Sakura-san, I don't want you to get caught up in such things. I wouldn't be happy you know." He said as he patted my head which soon turned into him stroking my hair. Truthfully, I was embarrassed. I mean which girl wouldn't want a handsome guy to say such things to her.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister? Get your hands off her!" Immediately I jumped back from the surprise.

I quickly turned around. "Onii-chan." He quickly walked over and stood in front of me blocking Oshitari-san from my view. I didn't even realise we were almost at my house.

"Sakura, is this guy harassing you?" I saw him rolling up his sleeves. I knew what that could only mean.

I quickly ran in front of Onii-chan to stop him from doing anything. "Onii-chan, no. He isn't harassing me. He's a friend."

"I was just walking her home."

"What for? It's not dark out. Unless there's something happening to you that you're not telling me. Are you being bullied?" I hated how he could be so insightful.

"Onii-chan of course not. He's just doing this because...because..." I didn't know what to say. If I said the truth, he might go crazy.

"Sakura, go back home first. I need to talk with...what's your name?"

"Oshitari Yuushi."

"I need to talk with Oshitari-san. Go home first."

"Onii-chan."

"Just go."

"I..."

"I promise not to do him any bodily harm. Is that enough?"

"Alright." Unwillingly, I headed home. I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. I would have to ask Oshitari-san what they talked about tomorrow.

It was a good 15 minutes before Onii-chan returned home. As I predicted, he remained tight-lipped.

I knew the more important thing was what we were discussing this morning. "Onii-chan, about this morning?"

"Sakura didn't I make it clear that that matter was closed."

"But..."

"Wait, Sakura where are your glasses and that uniform of yours looks new. Did something happen in school?"

"Nothing happened. I was just careless."

"Are you hurt? And what happened that you had to buy a new uniform."

"Onii-chan if you're wondering about the money to pay for it. Don't. It was someone else who paid for it."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, someone caused an accident and I got involved."

"Sakura, are you keeping something from me?"

"Onii-chan I'm not and don't try to change the subject."

"Change the subject. Alright fine. If you want to talk about it fine. How do you expect me to trust you working in that industry when you won't even tell me what happens in school. I can tell you're troubled but you won't even tell me what happens. So how can I just send you off into that world? It isn't as easy as you think Sakura."

"Onii-chan I just don't want you to worry. And it's not like I'm going to get hurt or die."

"Sakura how dare you say that. Haven't I told you to never speak of death so easily? No matter what I'm always responsible for you so how can you tell me to stop worrying?"

"Onii-chan I'm sorry but..."

"Sakura stop! I've told you to stop talking about it. No means no."

I couldn't allow myself to falter. If I don't push for it nothing will ever happen. "No, I won't. Onii-chan, I don't want you to suffer anymore. I feel so pathetic every time I see you trying to look happy doing something you don't like. You say you're worried about us. But we are worried about you too. Please just let me do this."

"Sakura, I may not like it very much but it's not like I hate it. If it's something that will help put food on the table then I'll do it. I don't want you to end up like me by going into modelling. It pays well but it isn't easy. Not everyone is as friendly and nice as Sara-san. And if you model what are you going to do about swimming? You won't have any time for it anymore. I don't want you to regret making a big decision."

"Onii-chan wouldn't you be happier doing something you liked to earn money. And Onii-chan, going into modelling wouldn't be the same for me as it is for you. Partly, it is for the money but that day even though I was nervous, I really enjoyed myself. I never really had a dream like you. I just went through life studying and doing what I felt I had to do. I do love swimming and I am rather good but I've never felt such a pull to anything until that day. To me this is not just something to do to earn money but something I want to do. It may have just become my dream. And doing it makes me feel like I have a connection with Oka-san." I could feel the hot tears following down my cheeks.

"Sakura." He called me gently.

"And if you're worried about university, I don't have to go. But if you insist I can always go later. I can go when we have enough money. No one is ever too old to learn right?" I tried to smile but I could tell it probably came out wrong. Onii-chan walked over and held me in a tight embrace as if to tell me that everything was going to be alright.

He held me by the shoulders and gently pushed me back so that he could look at me. "if it's really what you want to do."

"Onii-chan does that mean you'll let me do it?" I asked hopefully.

"Not so fast. That just mean it's open to negotiation. I'll let you do it. But you have to prove to me that it's something you want to do and something you have potential for. And the time limit is by the time you graduate."

"Onii-chan, I'll only agree if you start med school."

"I'll only agree to that after your graduation deadline."

"Then I refuse. I don't want you to waste these two years while you wait. And who's to say you won't lie at the end of the deadline. I want you to at least experience it." That way if you have a taste of it you might be less willing to let it go, I added to myself silently.

"Sakura, what am I going to do with you."

"Onii-chan, please just say yes."

"I will. But." There's always a but. "Just look after yourself. Remember if you don't want to do something, you don't have to. Tell me and I'll beat them up." I could only smile at the thought. "Don't let anyone force themselves on you. Fight back and I'll make sure to protect you. If you ever feel too tired. I'll be waiting for you. Just call."

"Arigato Onii-chan."

* * *

I hope no one thinks I'm gratifying (Is that even the right word to use?) the girl but I just need to put the point across that she has a great body and is definitely model material.

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and I hope it flows and isn't weird for anyone. If it is please let me know.

Please Review even if it is flames, I welcome them.


	5. APOLOGY

I have just realised something about my story. Where's Kabaji? I sent Oshitari to get the uniform but shouldn't Kabaji still be there. Now I feel bad.

Hope I didn't take too long. At least it's shorter than the 3 weeks I took for the previous one.

Here are my thank you's:

**amberstorm:** I know it's going to be an Atobe fic but at least there will be some more Oshitari and Sakura moments, that I hope will make up for it. Don't stop reading though and thanks for reviewing!

**yoyoyo:** Actually that's what happened to me that's why I took sooooooooooooo long to update my other fic. And thanks for saying that my story is a wonderful piece of writing. Hope you'll continue to enjoy reading my story and don't forget to review.

**chillybean: **There won't be anything about Sakura modelling this chapter but I'll make sure there is more about it in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so :)

**Its'Noelle'not'Nole'5327:** Love that you love my story and please continue to review! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

**Twisted Rose: **Sakura doesn't have a POV in this chapter but there is one from the Onii-chan. You'll learn a bit more about their past. Hope you'll enjoy it and not think it's draggy though. Thanks for reviewing and hope you'll do the same this chapter!

**I will admit, I am disappointed with the reviews this week especially since you guys did so well for the last chapter. I know I said I would not hesitate to put up the minimum requirement rule but I at least want to give some warning before I do so. For now, I'll let last chapter's results go as it's not abysmal yet. **

Anyway on with the story and please review! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5: APOLOGY

-REN POV-

Once she mentioned Oka-san, I couldn't help but be guilty. I knew the reason she said it was not to make me feel bad but because she really did feel a connection with our mother. I guess I've always felt guilty. I always felt that I've had more time to spend with our parents than either of them and especially Haru. He has hardly any memories of them. But he's mature and has never complained about it. As their big brother, I can't help but be proud about how they've grown up. It's still a while before they become full adults but I don't think I have to worry about how they'll turn out. My only regret is letting them suffer so much. I just wish I could have done more so they didn't have to worry about money and focus their attention on things that other kids their ago do. I know they don't think that way but I just feel responsible for these two lives placed into my hands. They were so pure, so innocent and so very vulnerable.

Four years ago, Otou-san and Oka-san were involved in a hit and run accident. Our father who I highly admired died upon impact trying to protect our mother. Our mother was unconscious when she was found and stayed that way for two days, only to wake up and give her last goodbyes. I will always her last words to me in my heart. "Ren, protect these two young ones, they don't know how cruel the world can be. I'm sorry for leaving you and I love you." Even if she didn't tell me, I would have done as she asked.

But, truthfully, I didn't know what to do. I felt so lost. Who was there to ask? Oka-san's family had passed away after disowning her and Otou-san's family didn't want to have anything to do with him or us. So all we had was each other. I still remember at the funeral, Haru who was only five then (He hadn't even gone to elementary school yet), he sat in my lap and looked up at me and asked "Where's Otou-san and Oka-san? Onii-chan, I miss them."

"Gomen Haru, but you won't be able to see them for a while. They've gone some place far away."

"I want to go with them."

"Haru, you can't."

"Why not?" I saw him started to tear. I really didn't know how to explain death to him.

"If you want to, blame Onii-chan for being selfish. Onii-chan doesn't want you to leave him."

"But I love you, Otou-san, Oka-san and Onee-chan. I want all of us to be together." I saw the tears he was holding in flow out. I could only hug him and tell him "I'm sorry Haru, I'm so sorry."

He constantly cried about missing our parents. I felt bad because I didn't know what to do to make him feel better. But after about a month, he stopped which I later found out was because of Sakura.

"Onee-chan, I miss Otou-san and Oka-san. I miss their hugs."

"Haru, haven't I told you not to cry."

"I know but I miss them so much."

She walked over to where he was sitting and enveloped him in a hug. "I know, I do too. But the best thing we can do is to be thankful for what we have now. Otou-san and Oka-san would have wanted that. So dry your tears. Boys shouldn't cry so easily. Put on a smile so you don't worry Onii-chan. He has a lot on his mind. So we should do all we can to help him alright."

"Hai." With that I saw him put on the biggest smile he could muster. To me it showed how strong those two really were. They were willing to talk about something I was so afraid to discuss.

But after hearing their discussion, I was able to open up and soon we moved on and frequently discussed about the good times with our parents while forging new memories with each other. I began to forget about the 'what ifs' and just do things. They were my source of strength. They helped me achieve the impossible. It wasn't easy to convince the jury that I could be their guardian at 18. But I couldn't just let them suffer under that household. Child services forced us out of our house saying that without a guardian, we couldn't live there by ourselves. We were thrown from one relative's house to the next. We were ignored, insulted and sometimes even beaten. Some of them even wanted us to sell the house saying that it should be given to them since they had to look after us.

However, each time something happens, those two would show me their brightest smile to cheer me up and it only strengthened my resolve to make sure my case became successful. Eventually, everything worked out.

I guess I was afraid that she might lose her innocence working in that industry. It wasn't easy to survive. Backstabbing and sleeping around is a daily occurrence. Sakura had talent I was sure of it, after all she's the daughter of the woman who had the ability to attain supermodel status. But talent is useless if no one sees it or wants to recognise it. When she told me it might be her dream, I couldn't say no. She had always put us first and tried not to worry us. But it's because of that fact that I'm worried. If something happens, I don't want her to keep it to herself. I hope to share some of her burdens. That way I know she'll be fine. And if she doesn't I'm afraid that she might use some shortcut method to reach the top under all that pressure. I want her to be able to be proud of what she has achieved. Either that or she might just get so much pressure, she might just quit. In short, I was worried about how that industry would change her.

-OSHITARI POV-

"Ne Yuushi, is Buchou PMS-ing or something, today's practice was brutal."

I could only chuckle being reminded of yesterday's events. "Saa..."

"Ah Yuushi, you know something don't you."

I didn't reply to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, like Gakuto said practice was brutal. All I wanted to do was wash all the sweat off before class started. Luckily the regulars had their own separate club house with showers so we didn't need to rush over and queue. I guess being close to Atobe had its perks.

"Oshitari-san." I turned behind to see Sakura-San behind me. Of course, I was a little surprised. Well, maybe not. I was guessing here regarding my encounter with the oldest son of the Kuroda family.

"What a surprise Sakura-chan? You, coming to find me. That's a first. And knowing where to find me, I actually feel honoured. Didn't I tell you to call me Yuushi?"

"I promised to call you that only when we are alone and we aren't exactly alone are we." She mentioned that as she eyed the regulars who were watching the two of us. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you about yesterday when you talked with my brother." Guess I was right.

"Hey Yuushi, you coming?" called Gakuto.

"You guys can go ahead first. I have something to discuss with this honoured guest." I said as I grabbed her hand and raised it to show that I was referring to her.

"Whatever." Was Gakuto's reply as he followed the rest into the clubhouse.

I quickly turned my attention back to her. "So what makes you think I'll tell you anything about the contents of our conversation yesterday?"

-ATOBE POV-

Thankfully, practice this morning let Ore-sama release some of the tension from yesterday. Though Ore-sama cannot understand why so many members are complaining that Ore-sama was acting like a Spartan at today's practice. They should be thankful that Ore-sama is allowing them to be under the leadership of someone as great as Ore-sama. Even the regulars and especially Gakuto are complaining. Oshitari would usually get him to shut up. As much as Ore-sama does not want to admit it, Oshitari is rather useful. Now that Ore-sama thinks about it. Where is he?

"Where's Oshitari?"

"He's talking with some girl outside." answered Shisido.

"Looked like it was a confession." said Gakuto.

"But Gakuto-senpai, it looked like Oshitari-senpai knew that girl." said Ootori.

"That's true. They were acting kind of lovey dovey. Maybe Yuushi likes that girl. He doesn't act that close with any other girl. Now I better find out who that girl is, so that I can tease him." I saw Gakuto give a mischievous smile before running outside.

"Ah Gakuto-senpai, you shouldn't disturb them." said Ootori as he followed Gakuto out.

I knew Gakuto was a busybody and a troublemaker since junior high and he never managed to kick the habit. The only people who can control him are Oshitari and Ore-sama. Seeing how the former is Gakuto's prey, it would be up to Ore-sama to follow him. I don't care about our members personal lives (though Oshitari's choice of choosing that commoner as a friend or love interest is against Ore-sama's better judgement) but I do not wish for it to affect their ability to play tennis and to do it well. However, Gakuto's need to gain information and gossip like a girl (sometimes I wonder if he is one) may cause tension among the members. I don't want a perfectly good doubles pair to go to waste. And if Ore-sama knew Oshitari and Ore-sama does, he tends to hold grudges. Last time Gakuto spread some rumour about how Oshitari might be gay; Oshitari didn't speak to him for a week and told people that Gakuto was born with both girl and boy parts and who knows what other nasty rumours. Oshitari did forgive him after a week but that was after Gakuto promised him sushi from the most expensive store near the school for lunch for a month. However, it seems Gakuto still hasn't learnt.

Ore-sama quickly followed hoping that any trouble hadn't started. Ore-sama found Gakuto hiding behind a corner, listening to Oshitari and the supposed girl's conversation, while Ootori was trying to persuade him to go back. I couldn't see the girl since her back was facing us but once, I heard her speak, I knew who she was for sure

"Yuushi-san, please tell me what my Onii-chan said to you." It was that commoner. She was even calling Oshitari by his first name. I thought yesterday she was still calling him Oshitari. When did they get so close?

"I told you, I'm not telling you. It's a secret between men." Were they lying yesterday when they said that they weren't together?

"Fine, then at least tell me. Did Onii-chan threaten or hit you?" A potentially violent older brother. Ore-sama doesn't like this.

"Don't worry, he spoke with civility and how a loving brother who cares for his sister would speak."

"That's what I'm afraid of. His over protectiveness can go overboard. You sure you aren't bruised or hurt anywhere?"

"As much as I would like to say yes, so that you may shower me with more concern, your brother didn't do anything. Let's just say he gave me some advice. So stop worrying."

I heard her breathe a sigh of relief. I guess the commoner was worried that she might have to pay for any medical fees. I continued to look at the 'couple' but my attention was brought back to the snooper and the hardworking kouhai trying to stop his senpai. "Yah, Atobe you're going to get us caught if you stand there."

"Atobe-Buchou please stop Gakuto-senpai."

"Ah, Ootori go back to Shisido and leave me alone." said Gakuto as he tried to push Ootori away but to no avail as the younger boy wad at least a head taller.

As those two caused a commotion, it wasn't very long before we were found out. "Gakuto, Ootori, Atobe. Gakuto you still haven't learnt have you."

"Learnt what? Never mind that, is this your new girlfriend. She was showing you a lot of concern. Though I can't see what you see in her though. She isn't one of those leggy sexy types you usually go for."

"Gakuto!"

"What?"

"Sakura-chan gomen." She shook her head to say it was fine. "Gakuto, apologise."

"For what? I haven't said anything."

"Gakuto!"

"Senpai please don't fight. Buchou!"

Seriously, why does it seem that trouble is attracted to Ore-sama. "Oshitari, calm down. Go take a shower to cool yourself down. Gakuto, stop acting like a girl gathering gossip. The two of you don't talk to each other until practice thus afternoon. Ootori watch over the two of them to the locker room."

"Hai." replied Ootori.

As the three of them left, I turned towards the only person remaining. "Erm, I'll be leaving then."

"I guess you were lying when you said you weren't together." I quickly said.

"What?"

"I said..."

"I heard what you said. What I mean is what would make you think that? He and I are just friends."

"It doesn't seem that way."

"Well, if it doesn't seem that way to you, I'm sorry."

"Still, Ore-sama does not approve of the two, be you being his friend or girlfriend. Now is a crucial time for our team, internal fights and distractions are the last thing we need, especially not from a commoner such as you."

"Who are you to say who I can or cannot make friends with?"

"Of course. Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo. A commoner like you should just listen to a king's words."

"You egotistical bastard. I'm not someone you can control."

"Still with the insults. Ore-sama is not impressed. And Ore-sama still expects an apology for yesterday. Not only have you insulted and physically insulted Ore-sama, you have caused damage to Ore-sama's reputation."

"You, then what about me. Your fangirls will think you're the victim and pity you. Boys will think I'm some cheap slut."

"That does not sound like an apology."

"Do you only care about yourself?"

"Of course not, that's why Ore-sama is giving you a chance to redeem yourself."

"What shall I do to please you your highness?" she said sarcastically.

"Ore-sama does not appreciate that tone."

"Fine then, what can I do so that will make you leave me alone."

"Simple, my secretary in the student council has resigned and I'm in need of assistance. It's hard to find someone who's is serious about the council and not someone who just wants to be in it because of the exclusivity."

"What makes you think I'll join?"

"Of course, I won't force you. But, Ore-sama just wants to let you know. Being the high school student council president, Ore-sama interacts with the elementary and middle school presidents quite often and Ore-sama does hold some power over them. Kuroda-san doesn't your brother attend Hyotei elementary."

"You wouldn't dare." Well, she was right. Ore-sama wouldn't but Ore-sama knew she wouldn't take the risk. Ore-sama was not that kind of person either.

But faking it to get what Ore-sama wanted doesn't sound too bad. "Why wouldn't I?"

"This is why I hate rich people."

"Ore-sama still has not heard your answer. Think about it, isn't this a good chance for you? When would you ever get the chance to join Ore-sama in the exclusive student council especially with your commoner status. Besides being a member, you can't be touched so easily in school. Though outside of school, it is another story. And Ore-sama will guarantee the safety of your brother. Don't worry, Ore-sama won't give you hard tasks. You just have to plan my schedule for the week and take notes for some of the more important meetings. You'll have to run certain errands, but that's about it. You don't have to be around all the time."

"Even if you are a narcissist. I thought better of you. But fine if it will guarantee the safety of my brother I will do it. But I have a condition. I need to work so if I have to work; it takes precedence over waiting on you."

"Seeing as how a commoner needs money. It's a reasonable condition. Ore-sama shall agree to that."

"I'll show you not to mess with me."

"Ore-sama likes your spirit." It will be even better to crush. "I expect you to be at the student council office this afternoon at 3pm sharp. Oh and take note." I quickly walked to stand in front of her. I grabbed her glasses and the hair tie preventing her hair from unravelling.

"What are you doing?"

"Members of the council need to look the part and now you do." She definitely looked different. Her beauty was hidden and truthfully, Ore-sama did not know why. Girls would be flaunting what she had. Was it because she didn't know or was it because she had something to hide. Something about her just didn't feel right.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	6. INTEREST

Hi! It's been a while. I just came back from a long holiday. I said that I would write but I was too tired and busy sightseeing. So I'm really sorry. It's been more than 2 years hasn't it. I can't say much just that I hope you guys will still read my story and review.

Thanks to ksks, Chillybean, demon twin, Its'Noelle'not'Nole'5327 and nemesisswan for reviewing.

Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

-SAKURA POV-

I really don't know what that guy's trying to pull. Even though he told me Haru would be safe, I couldn't trust him. I spent my lunch trying to contact Haru though it seemed that he put his phone on silent and didn't call me back till lunch was almost over.

"Onee-chan Doushite? Did something happen?"

"Haru? Are you alright?"

"Onee-chan I should be the one asking you that with your 23 missed calls."

"Haru has anyone been bullying and treating you badly or anything like that?"

"No. I mean why would they?"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"No, everything's fine. Sorry I called you."

"Onee-chan." Suddenly the bell rang.

"Haru, that's the bell. We'll talk later alright?"

"Ok. Bye bye Onee-chan.

"Bye Haru."

Fortunately nothing has happened to him. I might just kill that monkey king if he did anything to Haru.

So here I was in front of the student council office at 2.57pm. Truthfully, I didn't know if I should go through with this. Thinking about it, I didn't have any obligation to do what this fellow says. I can tell the teachers that he's blackmailing me. But I didn't have any evidence and the fact he was considered the richest and most popular kid in school did not help.

"Ore-sama sees that you're on time."

I turned around to face the owner of that irritating voice.

"I didn't want to give you an opportunity to complain about me."

"Well, didn't Ore-sama tell you to change your appearance?" He said as he once again reached over to take my glasses and removed my hair tie.

"Will you stop doing that?" I said as I grabbed my possessions from his hands.

"Ore-sama will if you listen to what I said." I couldn't help but give a small growl to his suggestion. "May Ore-sama ask as to why you are standing here and not entering?"

"I…I was just about to do so." I quickly said hoping he hadn't seen me standing outside for the last few minutes lost in my thoughts. I walked past him to open the doors, only to see a bunch of people standing around discussing something. All of them too focused on their heated discussion to see that someone had just walked through the doors. I didn't know what I should do.

Then I felt a body behind me. "What are you people standing around for? Don't you all have a job to do?"

"Oh Atobe it's you." Said a tall black hair guy who I knew as a Kiriyama Takeshi, a second year who was in my class.

"Sakura-san?" said Oshitari-san as he looked at my curiously.

"Atobe, we have a problem with the school festival." Said a girl with long black hair.

"Who's the girl? I've never seen here before. Are you new? Need me to show you around?" said a guy with ponytail and blue eyes who came towards me and snaked an arm around my shoulders.

"Itou, get your hands off Ore-sama's new secretary."

"Damn, how is it you always find the cute ones." I couldn't help but blush at that comment.

"Wait what do you mean by that Atobe?" asked Oshitari.

"Oshitari, have you gone deaf? Ore-sama said that she's Ore-sama new secretary."

"I mean why would…" Then he turned to look at me. "Sakura-san why are you Atobe's secretary?"

I didn't know how to reply him. "It just sort of happened?"

"Alright, Atobe it's nice you have a new secretary but as Suzuki mentioned before we have a problem with the school festival." commented Kiriyama-San.

"What insignificant problem has come up that you people can't solve that requires Ore-sama's attention."

"Atobe, some idiot blew our budget by ordering the wrong number of tents and the company demands that we pay them." said Oshitari-San.

"That's not the only problem. All the permits required for the festival have yet to be approved. The earliest we can get an answer from the proper departments is in two weeks. And the school won't let us proceed with any preparations until we have all the permits."

"Alright fine, call the company we are renting the tents from. I want to speak to whoever is in charge. Give me the email of the head of the various departments."

He quickly went off to his office and sat at his desk. Opening his laptop, I saw him type away ferociously.

"Atobe I have the manager on line 1."

"Hello, yes. This is the president of Hyotei Gakuen, Atobe Keigo. Ore-sama has heard the situation. Ore-sama knows that the fault lies with our side. And Ore-sama knows you haven't prepared the tents since our school festival is still 2 months away. Hyotei Gakuen has been using your services for many years and we hope to do so for many years to come. Based on the relationship between the school and your company, can't you do something about this order? Yes, Ore-sama knows this would be a big order for you. But would you rather have this order and end up losing the business from our school or have us continue being your customer. Not to mention, if you continue to force payment, Ore-sama as the Atobe heir would be sure to remember the unprofessional attitude of your company and make sure any company under Ore-sama's management will not do business with you. So if you are looking for a quick profit, we will pay the amount. To us it will be a temporary setback which will be nothing compared to the long term repercussions for your company. Seeing as Ore-sama's is so gracious, Ore-sama shall give you two hours to make your decision. After that please call us and give us your answer."

Truthfully, I was a little shocked. The power he power and confidence he possessed. That man on the other line would be crazy to refuse. There was nowhere in the country which would not be connected to the Atobe group. I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy since the monkey king just basically threatened him into it. I'm guessing that he would probably call back very soon.

Looking at how he just handled this situation, I wouldn't be too surprised if the permit problem would be resolved by the end of today.

"Kuroda."

"Hai." I replied surprised as I was cut off my train of thoughts.

"We'll be having a meeting in half an hour. Prepare some tea." he said. "You'll find everything you need in the pantry. And note, we just received some high quality mochi, so prepare some tea to match it. And just to let you know Ore-sama has very high standards so don't you dare let Ore-sama's mouth me tainted by anything unworthy because it will affect my mood for the rest of the day." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. It was also so tempting to show him a not so polite hand gesture to tell him to shove off but I controlled my urge to do so.

I made my way to the pantry to see what I had to work with. I scanned the cupboards and found a wide selection of high quality English tea but I couldn't use it as it didn't suit the taste of the mochi. And of course the mochi was from one of the most famous traditional sweet shops in Japan, Kagizen Yoshifusa. I obviously couldn't use green tea tea bags and it's not like there were any. Besides even if there were and I used it, I would most probably be accused by the stupid monkey king that I had spoilt Ore-sama's precious tongue. My only option was making tea the traditional way. It's not like I sucked at it. Oka-san was quite a perfectionist when it came to this area so she made sure I had this down to a T. It would be a good chance to use the beautiful tea set made by Ichimaru Gin and shut the monkey king up since it seems he was just waiting to find some fault about me and just be a diva about it.

I put some water to boil and took out all the tools I needed. I opened the mochi and put it on a nice serving plate. When I knew the water was about to boil, I added the powdered green tea to each cup and prepared the whisk to mix the water and powder.

As I was about done, I heard a voice behind me. "It smells good." It was the guy called Itou. "So Sakura-chan, what are you making?" Sakura-chan? I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow as he called me that. It was my first time meeting him and he used such an informal suffix. I guess you could say I was a stickler for tradition. I was raised to be polite and I guess since I don't really have many friends I wasn't used to people calling me in such a way. "I was making some tea to go with the mochi that you have. I'm already done so help yourself to a cup."

And help himself he did. Even before I could get the rest of the cups and mochi on a serving tray, he ran out shouting "Takeshi, you need to try this!"

I soon followed behind him to find trying to force Kiriyama-san to drink from his cup of tea.

"Kiriyama-san, there is a fresh cup here so you need not share."

"Arigato, Kuroda-san."

I quickly passed the cups to the other members of the council while I placed the one meant for Mr Pompous on his desk seeing as he was still on the phone.

"Kuroda-san it seems you are quite skilled." I heard Kiriyama-san say.

"That really means something since Takeshi's family is famous for tea ceremony and flower arrangement. You must have quite the talent, Kuroda-san." commented the girl, Suzuki.

"Arigato. But doubt I could ever compare to somewhere from a famous household."

"Sakura-san, with more practice you could Kiriyama a run for his money." said Yuushi-san.

"Seriously, Ore-sama doesn't know what all the fuss is about. It's not as great as you say but still passable by Ore-sama's standards."

"Forgot about Atobe, he's just being a spoilsport. So Sakura-chan where did you learn?" Asked Itou.

I was about to answer but I was interrupted. "Don't you people have work to do? We have a meeting in 10 minutes. This is not time for questioning Ore-sama's new secretary. Ore-sama has already solved the problem with the tent supplier so that should clear some issues."

"Alright your highness we'll get back to work. Don't worry." The rest of the members quickly went back to their own desk to continue on their tasks. But before leaving Itou whispered in my ear "Don't worry about him. He gets angry when we aren't talking about him or singing his praises and that makes him realise he isn't the centre of attention."

I couldn't help but give a small laugh. I was starting to like him already.

"Kuroda!" That loud shout brought me out of my happy place made me remember why I was here in the first place. I couldn't help but give a small sigh at that thought.

-OSHITARI POV-

It's not that I wasn't happy seeing her more often but I just couldn't help but be suspicious of the reason for presence her. I think it had something to do with the little chat they had after Atobe sent the rest of us away. I was too frustrated and angry at Gakuto to notice anything. But of course I had my little revenge against him later at lunch when I had his whole face eating cake. All I had to do was give his head a little knock when I saw him getting ready to eat his dessert.

I would probably have to question her further when we're alone. But that would take some convincing. At least I have the whole night to think of it.

-SUZUKI POV-

It was good that there was another girl in the council. I was starting to get irritated with all these men. The last secretary was a guy and he couldn't take the pressure so he left and Atobe has a rule of not taking female secretaries. Though I have to wonder what brought about the change.

-KIRIYAMA POV-

I haven't had tea this good which was not made by my family. Technically she is still lacking and pales in comparison to other traditional tea houses but there was something special about it or a unique taste. And truthfully, there was a sense of familiarity like something I'd tasted before a long time ago. But somehow I just couldn't remember where.

But I was shocked. I couldn't recognise her at all. She was in my class but she was always so nerdy looking. I know I shouldn't say that about someone but the difference was so large. She could easily be one of the prettiest girls in school.

-ITOU POV-

I like her. I was afraid at first that she was a fangirl. But despite me insulting Atobe instead of getting angry she laughed. She didn't feel superficial and even though she was this pretty she didn't have that air of arrogance like she knew she was beautiful. I wonder where this hidden gem has been hiding. I can totally see why Atobe brought her to be part of the council even if the idiot doesn't realise it himself.

Oh the days to come will be so much fun.

-ATOBE POV-

Seriously what are these idiots doing? We have a student body to run. They should be working instead of chit chatting among themselves.

I grabbed the cup of tea placed at side of my desk, taking a sip as I walked towards them. I was definitely slightly taken aback by the taste. A commoner would not have been capable making such a thing. This was definitely not a commoner's ability.

As I got closer I could hear what they were talking about.

"Kuroda-san it seems you are quite skilled."

"That really means something since Takeshi's family is famous for tea ceremony and flower arrangement. You must have quite the talent, Sakura-san."

"Arigato. But doubt I could ever compare to somewhere from a famous household." Of course you can't.

"Sakura-san, with more practice you could Kiriyama a run for his money." Now that's just insulting Kiriyama.

"Seriously, Ore-sama doesn't know what all the fuss is about. It's not as great as you say but still passable by Ore-sama's standards."

"Forgot about Atobe, he's just being a spoilsport. So Sakura-chan where did you learn?" Asked Itou.

"Don't you people have work to do. We have a meeting in 10 minutes. This is not time for questioning Ore-sama's new secretary. Ore-sama has already solved the problem with the tent supplier so that should clear some issues."

"Alright your highness we'll get back to work. Don't worry." Now that's more like it.

Seeing them head back to their desks to continue with their tasks, I followed suit and headed towards my office.

However, I heard a soft but clear sound of laughter. I turned to see that it was the commoner acting friendly with Itou. Somehow seeing the two of them together did not sit very well with me.

"Kuroda!" I called her wanting her to stop her interactions with Itou. I just felt that the two of them would be a bad influence on each other. Despite his family being one of the richest though it couldn't compare to Ore-sama's, he had playboy tendencies. And that commoner, I didn't want her to start getting along with anyone. I definitely did not bring her in for that reason. I purposely made her make tea for today's meeting. The result was definitely not what I had in mind. These kind of skills and unique taste are passed down through generations and acquires through constant practice. Definitely not something a commoner would acquire.

-SAKURA POV-

I have officially determined that Mr Monkey King is not only an asshole but also a perfectionist, slave driver and a workaholic. The meeting he said he would end at 5. And currently it's 5 and he's still talking. He kept rejecting or scrutinizing every single proposal even those I felt we're actually quite good. At times he was just mean. Calling proposals which people had spent so much time and effort as stupid and just threw them one side. He was angry

I needed to leave at 5.30. Izumi-san called me to let me know that the casting manager wanted to see me. We needed to be there by 6.30. He would wait outside the school. And since I thought it would end at 5 I didn't find the need to tell Mr Grumpy Pants what time I had to leave.

I didn't want to disturb the meeting so I was scribbling a note to pass to him. But before I could even pass it to him, someone entered the room with a loud bam of the doors. "Atobe Kaichou. There is a big problem!"

"What is it? Can't you see that we are busy having a meeting?"

"The girls are going crazy. It's too much for the committee members to handle it."

"Seriously why must you trouble Ore-sama with such insignificancies?"

"I apologise Atobe Kaichou."

"Alright fine. Let Ore-sama settle this triviality so we can all get back to this meeting."

"Jerk."

I didn't realise I had actually said that out loud until I felt the people around me all staring and he asked me. "What did you call Ore-sama?"

Since he heard me might as well give him a piece of my mind. "I called you a jerk. Are you turning deaf as well? Why can't you just help people without it sounding as if the people will owe you. Isn't it natural for you as the student council president to help your peers. And there was no need for the poor boy to apologise."

"Of course, Ore-sama's time is precious. It shouldn't be wasted on such insignificant matters. Therefore for bothering Ore-sama an apology is needed."

"You definitely have a seriously warped way of thinking and a lack of manners.

"Manners. Ore-sama has impeccable manners. Ore-sama has undergone various etiquette classes since..."

"I don't really want to continue listening to you talk about yourself."

"Ore-sama doesn't see why not!" He said in a matter of fact tone. "And Ore-sama does not appreciate you interrupting Ore-sama while Ore-sama is talking."

I quickly took a deep breath to calm myself. I knew better than to indulge in such childish behaviours. And I definitely did not have time for such a petty argument even though regrettably I was the one who started it. "Atobe-san, as much as you think people would love to hear about you and your life stories, I must apologise I am not one of them who thinks that the world revolves around you nor am I not one of those who worships the ground you walk on as guess what I actually do have better things to do." I could see he was lost for words. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words to do so. I took the opportunity to continue. "I don't have time to continue this conversation as we agreed on if I had a job to go to which is the case right now I could be excused. So if you would excuse me, we can continue this conversation tomorrow. Goodbye." I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. Though not before hearing Mr Diva shout "Kuroda come back here we are not done."

I know there would be consequences for my behaviour but I'll deal with them another day. But boy did it feel good.

-ITOU POV-

I'm loving this girl even more by the minute. I saw her leave but everyone was just dumbstruck. If his fangirls were here, she would have died trice over. That girl had guts but she was in serious trouble when Atobe gets his hands on her.

It's not that we didn't know about Atobe's flaws. What she did say was mostly true and it didn't help that at least 90% of the school's female population was head over heels for him.

I could see Atobe was fuming. I didn't want to be in the same room when he was in this mood. "Erm... Atobe I'll go deal with the situation downstairs." I literally pulled the committee member hurriedly out the door not leaving anyone anytime to protest. As we reached the staircase, I slowed the pace down thinking we were safe. But I heard footsteps behind us.

'Please don't be Atobe.'

I wanted to find a place hide. But there wasn't one. 'Damn'

"Itou wait up. It's just me."

"Oshitari you have me a scare. I thought you were Atobe."

"Don't worry. Suzuki and Kiriyama are trying to calm him down. He won't follow after us."

Then he turned to the committee member and asked "So what is the problem?"

"A ton of female students are outside the teachers' lounge and none of them are willing to move. Basically they have formed a human barricade and no one can access the first floor from main staircase."

"What's the cause?" As soon as we reached the same floor as the teachers' lounge I heard screams. Screams that would match when Atobe was in the same room.

We hurried off in the direction of the noise.

He wasn't kidding when he said that there was a human barricade. The girls were all trying to peek into the teachers' lounge door and screaming "Ren-sama!"

I turned and looked at the committee member. He seemed to know what I wanted to say and answered "Apparently he is popular male model."

I think I've heard of him before. Recently the girls in my class have been talking about him. But the biggest question is what was he doing here?

Then I noticed her. She was at the edge of the crowd trying her best to push her way through but to no avail.

Suddenly the screams got even louder. The teachers' lounge door had been opened and someone was coming out. "Arigato Himuro Sensei. It was nice to see you again."

That person turned around to face the crowd. "Hello everyone." He gave a smile. "You guys shouldn't be here blocking the way."

But it seems to have fallen on deaf ears. One of the girls asked him. "Ren-sama what are you doing here? Did you use to go to Hyotei?"

"Hmm. I was passing by and decided to visit some of my old teachers."

"Ren-sama you are so cool."

"Thank you."

"Ren-sama can I be your girlfriend?"

"Gomen. I can't fulfill that request."

"Nande? Is it because you have a girlfriend?"

"Not a girlfriend per say. But someone just as important or maybe even more important than that."

"Who is she?"

I saw him walk forward and the crowd parted to make way for him. "She's right here." He said as he put his hands on the shoulders of a girl. The very same girl who stormed out of our meeting just 5 minutes ago. Kuroda Sakura.

She just got so much more interesting.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
